I Think I'm Going Crazy
by AidoRockz
Summary: *Suck at summary* A girl wishes that Hanabusa Aido from Vampire Knight was real and the next day her wish come true. Make the General what you want it. too soon for me to tell. Read and review please.
1. Info

Name: Ashley Riehl

Age: 16, 17 in two months

Sex: Girl

Looks: Long brown, curly hair. Dull blue eyes. , but not to thin. Prosecuted (fake) leg. (got cut off because of cancer)

Family: A mom, dad and sister. Aunts (both devoured), both with two kids. Two uncles on my mother's said. Grandparents.

**About story  
**Ashley is a normal teenager that had survived cancer by having her leg cut off. She hates school since she gets bullied and it's hard for her to get around with her fake leg and the crutch she takes. Every day when she gets home, she goes start to her room to take her leg off before going onto her computer and going to Quizilla to right stories of her favorite Vampire Knight character, Hanabusa Aido. Even though Aido is just an anime character and not real, Ashley has fallen in love with him and wishes he was real, even if it was only to her eyes and it made people think she was crazy. A few days later, she found that her wish came true.


	2. The Wish

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I slowly made my way down the stairs, one at a time. I was so post to do that for safety, but I could hear the people behind me getting annoyed.

"I moved over to the side for a reason." I said, trying to keep my voice from showing any anger, which was a little hard. I heard a few Oh's and the kids walked down beside me. I just rolled my eyes, trying not to get mad at their dumbness as I continued my way down.

It was C-Block and I was on my spear, in other words, my free class. I was going to the library like I always did to use the computer, if a class wasn't using them that is. I liked to use the extra time to work on Quizilla, a sight where you can go to make stories, quizzes and other stuff.

I happened to really be in a anime/Manga called Vampire Knight, and my favorite character from Vampire Knight happened to be a blond haired, blue eyed vampire name Hanabusa Aido. For an anime/manga character, he was very cute and, I don't know if this will sound right, I have a crush on him.

I walked into the library and was glade that every computer was free. I took the one at the end since it was easier to get out of and logged on. I logged onto Quizilla and started to work on my Monster Shop story, also a Aido and Kain, Vampire Knight.

Now and then a few kids would cut through the library to get to the other side of the hallway. I got annoyed when they did this since they would talk, and loudly. I prefer it quiet. I was grateful that the librarians would yell at them now and then to go through the courtyard, not the library. I would then just go back to my writing.

After two hours, lunch break was over and I had to go to my E-Block class, Art. We were doing nothing special so I just day dreamed about Aido, thinking up new story and chapter ideas. The art teacher didn't pay attention to what we, the class do, so I didn't have to worry being catch doing nothing. Class soon ending faster than it started and I went to my last class, sowing, with it ending early since I needed to go home on the handicapped bus.

When I finally got home I went straight to my there, I took off my backpack, followed by my jacket. I then sat on my bed as I took off my pants so I could take off my leg. Wearing it for over 9 hours is long enough for me. Once I got my leg off I put on a pair of shorts so I could be more comfortable. I went on my computer to do more off my Quizilla stories.

After hours on the computer, and my supper, it was time for me to get off. I sighed and looked at my profile picture, which was a picture of Aido. I stared at him/it and sighed again, sadly this time.

"I wish you were real. Even if it was only to my eyes and people thought I was crazy. I wouldn't give a care in the world." I said before I sighed once again, stroking my fingers over the computer screen where Aido's picture was. "Well, good night, Aido." I said before I logged out of Quizilla and turned off my computer screen.

Before I got into bed I went to go get my cat. I then hopped back to my room, placing the cat on my bed and went to sleep, repeating my wish over and over in my dreams.


	3. There's No Way

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up with my alarm clock going off at 6:15. I quickly turned off the loud country music, since it kind of scared me awake. I then turned on my side and groaned as I forced myself to sit up and took off my shorts as I then put on my leg, which already had pants attached to it. I then put on a clean shirt and brushed my hair. With all that done, it left me a little over an hour to go on my computer so I could work a bit on Quizilla before I had to go to school.

When it was finally time for me to get into the living room to wait for the bus. As I walked to the living room, I could swear that I felt someone following me, but when I turned around no one was there, not even my cat.

I continued to the living room and saw that my sister was on the family computer, talking to someone on MSN well she listened to music. I sat on the big, black couch, putting my crutches to the side.

I had about five to ten minutes until the bus came, and all the while I stared at the matching love set that was across the couch I was sitting on. I had the strangest feeling that someone was sitting over there, even though I could see no one. My eyes just kept on going to that one spot in the love set.

"Why are you staring at the love set?" Nykki, my 13 year old sister asked, staring at me like I was weird.

"Umm, nothing. My bus is here." I told her and she sighed, annoyed, and opened the door for me so I could get outside. I was with my crutches; I couldn't open the door and get out.

I quickly got on the bus, sitting in the back like I always did so I could sit with my feet in the ally since I couldn't get one my leg in the set. My mind must have been playing tricks on me since I had a felling that someone was sitting in the set across from me. I must have not gotten enough sleep and just been over tired.

As the bus started up I put up my fake leg so it was stretched out and laying on the other sit, something I do so it didn't pinch me when we hit bumps in the road. It was also something the driver, and helper, let me do.

As we started to pick up other handicap kids, I kept staring at the set. I still had the feeling that someone was sitting there and now I got a feeling that someone was playing with my foot, but I couldn't feel anything since, 1. My foot was in my shoe, and 2. My foot was made of a plastic rubber. I just sighed, thinking that I really must just be tired and was imagining things.

"Are you OK, Ashley?" I heard Brett asked me. I looked up and in front of me to see that he was on the bus and sitting in front of me.

"I'm fine." I said, feeling a little annoyed. He always asked that, and I got the feeling that he liked me, like liked me. But I didn't like him like that. He also had some kind of memory loss and that was kind of annoying since he's always ask the same things over. Brett turned away and went to take to his friend that sat in the set across from him.

I day dreamed for the rest of the way to school, the closet thing to sleeping, ignoring the feeling that someone was sitting across from me.

We finally got to my school and I waited until everyone else was off until I got off so I wouldn't trip over feet with my crutches. My EA helper helped me onto the elevator and I was taken upstairs, where I went to my locker to put my jackets and one of my crutches in. I walked better with one crutch and I only really need one for when I was outside.

All through walking off the bus and walking to my locker, I felt someone following me, but I shook it off since there where a few kids going the same way as me. Maybe I was paranoid. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling was starting to bug me worse and worse. I did manage to shake the feeling as I barely paid attention in L.A. Although when I headed for my G.O class, I got that feeling again.

The feeling of being followed, and someone sitting next to me, still followed me all through school, and when I was on the computer I felt someone reading over my shoulder. Maybe I was going crazy from lack of sleep. The only thing is that this had never happened before.

Then I got a little freaked out when I was on the stairs. I tripped and almost feel back when I felt someone catch me and I was suddenly at the top step, near the door. Of course no one was there when I looked behind me and I got a little scared. I was someone who believed in ghosts so you could guess why I was getting scared.

Things then got even creepier. When I was in sowing, I though I heard a boy's laugh and my class had only girls in it. I shuddered, the ghost thing coming back to my mind. With a few minutes left I went to the bathroom. When I was coming out I heard a somewhat familiar male voice.

"Hello....Ashley, having a fun day?" I turned my head to where I heard the voice and nearly screamed. Leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, was Hanabusa Aido, from Vampire Knight. I couldn't believe it, but he still stood there, smirking at my reaction. I was in shock, and instead of screaming, I fainted.


	4. The Wish Came True

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley.....Are you OK?" I heard someone's voice say while I felt someone shaking me. I groaned as I opened my eyes. The teacher from the front office was kneeling over me with a worried look in her eye. She looked relived once I sat up, still groaning. "Oh thank god you are OK." She said then held out her hand to help me stand up. "What happened?" I asked, remembering but hoping it was nothing but a dream. "Well, from what I saw, you looked over to the wall by the trophy case. I saw that you looked shocked, and maybe even scared, about something that I couldn't see. The next thing I know, you fainted. It's been 15 minutes now." She explained and I sighed. My mind must have just been playing tricks after all.

I then heard a snicker and turned my head to see that Aido was still there and he was laughing about something. "Y...you...you're no...not re...rea...real. You...you're no...not so po...post t...to be he...here." I stammered as I couldn't stop staring at him. Aido gave me a smirk and gave me his cute look, not to mention that he had his anime/manga look to him. "Aw and I thought that you liked me." He said in whiny toned voice. "Ashley, who are you talking to?" The teacher asked me slowly. I turned and stared at her like she was weird. I mean didn't she see the 17 year old, anime, boy standing there? Aido chuckled then stepped up until he was right beside the teacher. "She can't see nor hear me." He said and waved his hand over her face. The teacher just kept looking at me. "See?" He said with a small grin.

I was on the verge of fainting again, but the teacher (sorry, don't know her name) took a hold of my arms to stop me. "Wow, Ashley, you don't look to good. You look a little pale and like you have seen a ghost. Want me to call your parents so you can go home early?" She asked, looking a bit worried. There was only about 45 minutes of school left, for me and the other handicapped kids anyways, but I still nodded after thinking about it after a short bit. I walked into the office with the teacher and sat on one of the sets, putting my crutch on the wall to the side.

"So, what's the crutch for?" I heard Aido asked and I turned to see that he had followed the two of us in the office. I turned my gaze away from him, still freaking out since this wasn't normal. Although I still answered since I wasn't the type of person that didn't unless I didn't like that person or if I was in a really bad mood. "Prosthetic leg." I said in a whisper, so that the others wouldn't notice that I was talking to "no one". "Uh? What happened?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Cancer. I would have died if I didn't have my leg off." I answered in another whisper. "OK, your father is on his way here. He said he'll pick you up where the bus drops you up. You can go get your stuff." She said and I nodded, getting up slowly to steady the knee of my fake leg.

I went back to my class to get my stuff and told the teacher I was going home before I walked to my locker. All the way there I could feel Aido following behind me, even though I didn't look back. I then realized that it was him that had been following me since this morning, so that meant he was also the one that stopped me from falling. I got to my locker and I put my cruch on the wall on the side ad I took my locker key off my key chain and unlocked my then reattached it to the key chain. I put the lock in my pocket as I took out my jacket, backpack and other crutch before re locking my locker.

After I got all of my stuff I would to the door that lead to the side of the school, also the to where my dad was picking me up. Once I got to the stairs and I hesitated. I could only walk down the stairs with one of the cruches. As if he read my mind, Aido took the crutch closet to the stair railing and walked down the stairs and waited for me at the door to the outside. I walked down slowly then taking my other crutch back before he opened the door to let me out. If he was tring to make me feel better about having him somehow real, it did little help. I was still kind of freaked and I was tempted to faint again.

I had a few more minutes until my dad got there so I leaned against the wall, ignoring Aido, who was staring at me with a slight pout. "You know you could talk to me a little, right, Ashley?" I heard him say and I finally looked at him fully before looking down again. I couldn't look at him without it freaking me out that he was really standing there. "Why are you here?" I asked in a weak whisper since it felt weird talking to him. "Simple, you made a wish, did you not?" He asked, his voice right beside me. I jerked my head up to see that he was standing right there, beside me. On instinct I jumped back a little, my fake leg buckling a bit, but I kept myself from falling. He then sighed, rolling his eyes and leaned against the school wall, staring at what seemed to be nothing.

Even though I was freaked that Aido, an anime/manga 'vampire', was standing no less then four feet (human feet) away from me, I knew that he was right. I had made a wish that he could become real, even if it was only to my eyes. I just didn't expect my wish to come true, no matter how much I wanted it to. Although, somehow, my wish did come ture and I was freaking out a bit.

Finally my dad pulled up in the van, so I knew that my mom must have had the car. "Wow, you do look a little pale, Ash." My dad said, calling me by my nick name. I say Aido raise a eyebrow in question to the name but I ignored him and got in the front set. My dad opened the side door and put my crutches in, along with my backpack since it was too big to keep in the front with me. Before my dad closed the door, Aido jumped in the back and sat in the on the only free set. "You'll have to clean the van soon, dad." I said looking behind me at the mess, and advoding Aido's blue eyed stare. "Yeah, I know. So are you going to help me?" He asked and I gave him something between a scoff and a laugh. "Yeah, like that will ever happen." I said then heard something I call a closed mouth laugh. I turned and saw that Aido was smirking. I'm guessing he thought what I said was funny.

I then turned back around and thought of ways that Aido, my anime crush, could really be here in my world and that only I could see, and hear him. This could just be one of those realistic dreams, as I called them. One of those dreams that seem so real they might as well be real. 2. I really could have been going crazy. 3. Aido could have been right and my wish came ture, but since when wishes like this come true? There was one more possiblity. Aido, or whoever he really was, was a ghost in the form of Hanabusa Aido. Although something told me that wasn't it. He was way to solid. But then how do you explain the times I couldn't see Aido but felt him instead? Ack, all of this was giving me a headack. I guessed I'll wait till I'm home to try and figure all this out.


	5. At Home

**Chapter 4**

* * *

My dad had finally pulled up the van into the drive way and I saw that the car wasn't there. My mom must have been out somewhere. I got out of the van and stood outside, waiting for my dad to get my crutches. He was doing something in the front and I was that Aido was getting impasiont. He tried to opened the door for himself, I guess he thought that my dad would think that I opened the door. The only thing is that the side doors are broken from the inside and I laughed a little when he started to pout and try even harder to get the door open.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked once he got to the side door to open it. "Oh nothing, I just remembered something." I said as Aido then jumped out of the van as my dad took out my crutches and backpack. "You could have told me that the door didn't open from the inside. Or better, you could have opened the door." He said whining a bit. I smirked a bit and started to walk behind my dad, keeping my gaze away from the anime vampire. "I'm sorry, but I don't answer to cartoons." I said, quiet enough so only he heard. From the corner of my eye I saw Aido's already big eyes, anime eyes, go bigger. "Cartoons?!" He said in a demanding voice and I couldn't help but chuckle.

When I got into the house the dogs went wild, like they always did. After I petted both of them I headed to my room. I could hear Aido following me, pouting and whining over me calling him a cartoon. I then walked into my room putting my crushes against the dresser I kept my pants and shorts in. I then threw my backpack, which my dad gave me back, on my bed alone with my jacket.

I was then about to take off when I noticed that Aido had followed me into my room and was now looking around. I didn't care if he was just some anime vampire, Aido was still a boy after all and I wasn't going to take off my pants with him here. "Get out." I said, starting to get more and more better with talking to him. All I had to do was convince myself that this was all a dream. "Why should I?" He asked in a smug voice. "I'm going to change out of my leg, and also this IS my room." I said but he just crossed his arms and didn't move a thing. I glared and walked over, wobbling a little since I didn't use my crutches. "I said get out." I said and gave him a shove, pushing him out of my room then shutting the door.

I was a little surprised when I touched him. Despite that he looked like he came out of an anime/manga, which he did, he felt completely real, like anyone here would. "And I'm not a cartoon, I come from the anime world, baka." I heard Aido say from the other side of the door as I took off my leg then put on a pair of shorts after I took off my other shoe. "An anime is a type of cartoon, and I'm not the idiot, idiot." I said, rolling my eyes. I knew some Japanese thanks to watching some Japanese anime, including Vampire Knight, on my computer so I knew what Aido had said.

"Good for you, you know your Japanese." I heard Aido say in a mocking way from behind me. I didn't hear him come in but he was still standing behind me and my bedroom door was opened. "Only a very little." I answered then something hit me and I looked back at him questionly. "Wait, how can you speak english?" I asked, not knowing why I didn't notice it sooner. He closed my door as he shrugged and gave a small smile. "Maybe it has to do with something that you speak English and you're the one that made the wish." He answered then sat on the edge of my bed, watching me as I just read some stories on Quizilla, having no idea for a new chapter....yet.

I then quickly got off since it happened to be a story about him, pluse I was getting bored and wanted to watch some TV. "You can go on if you want, just stay off my Quizilla site, profile." I said quetly, feeling oddly tired suddenly. I guess my body still had the erge to faint since the minute I layied down on my bed, Aido was off now and was now on my computer, I fell into a deep sleep. Well I'd know if "this" was the acull dream once I got up later on.


	6. Not A Dream

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

I woke up in darkness, facing the wall in my bed. My body was now under my blanket. From what I remembered I fell asleep. or fainted, on top of the covers. So maybe the whole Aido here thing was all just a dream. I groaned as I turned myself around and looked at my alarm clock. It read 3:19 in the morning. I groaned again, thinking of how long I could have slept as I sat up. I was still tired but I was also hungry.

As I sat up I saw that my computer was off, just the screen since I don't really turn it off, convincing me more the whole Aido thing really was a dream. I then turned on my lamp to give some light, the dim brightness making me turn my gaze away. I then stood up and stretched a little, balancing on my one leg. I started to hop to my door, opening to get to the walker, one that has wheels, that was right outside my door. I never used my crutches when I was at home, I used the walker.

As I walked to the Living room, I saw that there was a glow of a light from the kitchen, so I knew that someone must have been up. Ether that or someone forgot to turn off the light. Although once I got closer I heard someone moving around so I knew that someone was up. 'Who would be up at a time like this?' I thought. As I parked my walker beside the black love set.

As I was about to see who was in the kitchen, he popped his head out of the door less, or archway, kitchen door, making me cry out a little in surprise. Luckily, the rest of my family was all deep sleepers. Aido chuckled a little for scaring me. 'Fuck, it wasn't a dream after all. This is all real.' I thought as I gave him a glare. I really hated to be scared and if it wasn't for my family was sleeping, I would have yelled at him.

"So you're finally awake. Good, I was getting really bored." He said, whining a bit. Although I didn't take off the glare as I tired to calm by fast beating heart. The look was then washed off my face as I heard and felt my stomach growled. I was very hungry, since I didn't have supper. Aido seemed to also hear my stomach growl and he walked back into the kitchen. I didn't have to think twice about what he was doing so I just sat in the love set with me legs, leg, curled up somewhat under my butt.

I could hear Aido messing around in the kitchen and then the microwave started up. In a few minute Aido came back into the room carrying a plate of chicken which I'm guess was left over from supper. He handed me the plate and I thanked him in a quite voice. I still found it weird and freaky that he was here. If my wish really did have to come true, couldn't they (whoever made my wish come true) make him look a little more.... this world? I said and started to eat, just picking up the somewhat hot piece of chicken in my hands. I ate slowly since I was still kind of tired. Then I started to wonder how long I had slept.

"What, you're still tired? You've been asleep for over 11 hours." Aido said, sitting on the couch opposite of me, as if he read my mind. I just gave him a shrug, and continued to eat. As I ate I saw Aido lay down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and had one leg over the other as it looked like he was thinking about something. I had also noticed that he wasn't wearing his shoes, so I did a small look around to see if I could see a pair of anime shoes anywhere.

Once I was done eating I put the plate on the side table that was beside the love set then layed down, putting my head against the heavily padded arm rest. "Is it really a good idea to go back to sleep when you have to get ready for school in just a few hours?" Aido asked, and I looked at him before closing my eyes and getting more comfortable. "It's a Saturday, now shut up and let me sleep." I said as I turned in the couch so that my back would be to him.

I heard a light sigh and then light foot steps, so I knew that Aido was walking around. "You're the one that brought me to this world, Ashley, so the least you can do is talk to me a little." I heard him whisper and I thought I felt him pick me up, but I was too much in a sleep to tell if it was real or not.


	7. MSN and Sleep

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

I opened my eyes with sunlight coming through the gape in the curtains. I moaned a bit as I turned around and looked at my alarm clock. It read 1:49 pm. I then realized that I was in my bed in my room (yes I can be slow at times) so I guessed that Aido really did bring me back to my room. I then pulled myself out of bed, deciding that I had slept enough. I didn't know where Aido was but there was a chance that he was still in the living room. Although I didn't bother to check and went onto my computer instead.

I logged onto MSN since I was kind of bored and I liked to talk to someone well I worked on a story sometimes. When I logged on I saw that Beba-n-jary was on. We met on Quizilla, their Account name, ANIMEHITS190. We became good friends and started to talk on MSN once in a while. We only knew each other from Quizilla and MSN, we had never met face to face. Before I could click on the name, an MSN box come onto the screen of my computer, telling me that beba-n-jary beat me to it.

beba-n-jery:  
Hay

Ashley:  
Hi, how's it going?

beba-n-jery:  
Fine, how about you?

Ashley:  
I'm fine, I guess. By the way, who am I talking to, Beba or Jery?

beba-n-jery:  
Beba, Jery's going something else

Ashley:  
OK then.I wrote a bit more of the chapter I was working on before checking back to see if Beba had replied. She did.

beba-n-jery:  
Hay, by the way, I love your Monster Shop story, the one with Aido and Kain. It's even better then your Aido's sister story.

Ashley:  
Thanks :D I like it to. I'm working on the next chapter right now.

beba-n-jery:  
Cool, tell us when it's, OK?

Ashley:  
Sure thing.

beba-n-jery:  
Cool.

I suddenly felt someone looking over my shoulder. I turned to see that Aido was reading what me and Beba was talking about. He saw that I saw him and he looked away and went over to my bed and layed on in. I then turned back to the computer and continued to talk to Beba, and Jery, who I was told was there now.

Ashley: Hay, I finished the chapter, and I have to go now.

beba-n-jery: OK, we'll check it out. K, bye

I then logged out of MSN and of Quizilla since I had wrote what I wanted and now I just wanted to watch some TV. I took the remote off of my dresser that had my underwear and shirts on it then walked over to my bed. "Move your legs." I said to Aido so I could sit on my own bed. He moved his legs like I said and even sat up some so I had more room to sit. I sat against the wall, moving my big, and I mean big, stuffed dog out of the way as I leand against the wall, putting my knee up as I turned on some cartoons.

"Hay, Ashley? Why are you so jumpy with me?" I heard the blond, anime vampire ask and I turned to see him sitting crossed legged and had his fist under his chin. I just stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. I didn't know how to answer him and I was starting to feel guilty. I had ketp thinking that, if my wish had to come true, Aido could have looked a little more from this world (I feel uneasy saying human since he's a vampire). But the thing was is that I though he looked cuter as he was if he really did look like he come from this world, or not an anime.

I heard him give a somewhat sad sounding sigh and the next thing I know, he has my hand in his. Despite what books and movies say, vampire skin wasn't ice cold. Aido's hand was warm as he stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. I looked up at him to see that he was now sitting beside me and had a kind of frown on his face. I could feel my face go hot, as well as the rest of my body, a body-blush. Aido then smiled contently as he lightly chuckled. "There, know that's more like it." He said then brought my hand up to his face.

I knew there was one of two things he was going to do, and I would have pulled away if I didn't know that it was a waist of time to fight a vampires strength, even if that vampire was out of a anime/manga. He made me brush my fingers against his cheek and I was surprised to find it soft, warm, and real feeling. He seemed to smirk when he saw that his actions had frozen me in shock. Aido then brought my hand to his face and gave it a gentle kiss. I felt my face get hotter and he smile some before yawning and closing his eyes. Aido had leaned his head against my shoulder and had fallen asleep.

'I knew that he is a vampire and needs to sleep during the day, but did he have to fall asleep against me?' I asked myself as I then lightly sighed. Well he was very cute after all and there were a lot of other girls that wished that they could meet a Vampire Knight Chareter and it was MY wish that came ture. The only thing was that those wishes never come ture but, somehow mine did and something told me that I was going to have to get used to this. I sighed once more and just let Aido sleep against me as I continued to watch TV.


	8. The Bite

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

It had been a good few hours and I had, gently, moved his head off me and onto the pillow, all without waking him up. I also moved up a bit to give him room for his legs, which uncurled in his sleep. At that time there was nothing good to watch on the TV, so I watched Aido sleep instead. I still thought that he looked extremly cute, but the more I stared at him, the more I was freaked out, thinking the only place I should be seeing him was in my Vampire Knight manga and the anime off the internet. Although, when I stared at him, another side of me could stop myself from blushing.

I was then very tempted to stroke my hand through his golden blond hair. I wanted to see how it felt, but I was kind of scared at the same time. I didn't know what would happen afterwards and I didn't know if Aido would wake up if I did. My temption finally pushed me to the point to where I just went for it. I just hoped that Aido would wake up.

I took my hand and put it through his hair, stroking downwards like someone petting a cat or dog. I was really surprise to find that his hair was even more solf then his skin and my hand down to the little bits of hair that came out of the back of his neck. Aido then let out something between a groan and a moan and I jerked my hand away as I watched him nuzzle his head into one of the three pillows (I need 2 or 3 to sleep) more. I waited a few minutes, watching his eyes, and, to my luck, they stayied closed.

I lightly sighed and turned back to the TV. There still wasn't anything good on so I turned down the TV and went back to lightly "petting" Aido's sleeping head/hair. I saw him smile in his sleep, as if he could feel what I was doing and he liked it. I then got tempted to lye beside him, but fought it off, thinking it would be too embarcing. Instead I just stroked him a few more times before I started to pull away. I was getting hungry and I wanted to see if supper was ready.

Although before I could get off my bed, I felt a hand clap around my wrist. I spun my head around and saw that Aido's eyes were now opened and he was looking at me with a playful pout on his face. "Why'd you stop?" He asked in a playful whine. I felt my face go pitch red and smirk came on his face as he sat up more, not letting go of my wrist.

Only a few seconds later, he was behind me. His had let go of my wrist and had then wrapped them around my body, his fingers tightly, but not to tight, gripping my arms, holding them close to my body. I turned my head back to see that he was on his knees and he closed his eyes as he smiled. "Mmm, I really liked your touch." I heard him mummer and I felt my face go hot again. I couldn't respond and he opened his eyes and I saw him smirk. I then turned my head away as I tried to get some words out of my mouth as I started to squirm in his grip.

I felt Aido's fingers tighten around my arms as he he held me tighter and he leand his head to mine, his breath warm on my neck. "You're not uncomferterble or scared, are you?" I heard Aido ask in a whisper, his breath warming my neck. "Uhh....." I was still lost for words and I heard Aido lightly chuckle. "Ahhh." I cried out and flinched as I felt something wet and warm go across my neck. Aido's tougne.

I couldn't believe I forgot that Aido was a vampire. Maybe I forgot since, in this world, vampires are not real. Although, Aido wasn't from this world, he was from the anime world. I started to struggle as I started to get kind of scared. I was more scared of the pain the was to come. I had a bad experience with needles when I was 5, making me fear them, and fangs in a neck is like needles, only thicker. "You're not scared, are you?" I heard him whisper, his mouth a centimeter away from my neck. Again I couldn't answer. 'Damn it, Ashley, say something.' I yelled at myself. Although it was too late.

Aido slowly bit into my neck, my hair already have been pulled out of the way, getting my to cry out loudly in the pain. As I felt Aido suck and lick at my neck pain tears rolled down my cheeks. I also tried struggling, but I couldn't move in Aido's grip. Also I was kind of afraid that his fangs would rip in my neck if I tried to move.

"Ashley, what's wrong? I heard you yell." My father said, pushing his way into my room, only to see me with my arms to my side and tears rolling down my face. (remember, I'm the only one that can see Aido) "Ashley, what's wrong?" My dad asked and started to step into the room, but I stopped him. "I..I'm fine. I..It's ju...just some cramps." I said, stuttering since it hurt a little when I talked since Aido's fangs were still in my neck and I could feel him still drinking my blood. "OK then. Supper will be ready soon. Do you want me to just bring it to you?" He asked and I slowly shook my head, which was a stupid idea since I felt Aido's fangs pull a little. My dad nodded then left.

I think it had been a good five minute before Aido finally let out go my neck. It was still kind of hurting so I was lightly whimpering and shacking as I felt the anime vampire lick the wounds he had made clean. I was then dizzy becuase of all the blood that Aido had taken, and with the knownolige that a vampire had just bit me. I felt Aido relsece me from his grip and I fell to my side, my head falling on one of the pillows. My eyes then slowly closed and I was in dream land.


	9. Where's Aido?

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to someone shaking me. At first I thought that it was Aido but once I opened my eyes I saw my dad instead. "Ashley, are you alright? You're so pale. Are you sure that it's just cramps?" He asked, both looking and sounding worried. "I'm fine, dad. I might be getting sick though." I answered as I tried to pull myself into a sitting position. My dad ended helping me, and moved my pillows so that my back was against them in a half sitting, half laying, position. "Are you to sick to eat? Do you just want to sleep." He then asked and I fought to keep my eyes opened. "No, I'll eat." I said and he handed me the food. "OK then. Call if you need anything." My dad said the then left my room.

Once he was gone I started to eat, Smokes and fries. The smokes had ketchup and mustered while the fries had nothing since they were curly fries and ketchup would just ruin them. I then looked beside me, on the other side of my bed, but all I saw was a few stuffed animals and bits of wrinkled blanket. Aido wasn't there. "Aido." I whispered slowly and touched my neck where he had bit me. I could feel the already crusting, meaning that they closed up and started to heal, wound, and it made me feel a little sick, know that a anime vampire had made them.

Putting my plate of food on my bed-side table then got out of bed. I had to hold on to by bed since I lost more blood then I thought and I quickly turned around and grabbed onto my underwear/shirt dresser to keep myself from falling down. I then gazed into the mirror and, moving my hair to the side, stared at the bite marks. they were red and I was right, they were starting to crust over. Seeing the bite marks made me feel even more sick then when I touched it.

I then looked back at my bed, expecting to see Aido laying there. He still wasn't and I was beginning to wonder where he was. 'Maybe he's in the living room.' I though to myself then carefully went my way to my door, opening it slowly and trying to keep myself from falling over. I then got to my walker and slowly went to the living room, again being careful because I didn't want to fall.

"Ashley, wow, your father is right, you do look pale. Are you OK?" My mother asked as I came into the living room. As she came up to feel my forehead I saw my dad sitting on the other love set and my sister was on the computer. Aido was nowhere in the living room and I couldn't hear movement in the kitchen so I knew he wasn't in there and I couldn't see him in the dinning room (the living room and dinning room are combined). I don't know why I felt so upset, but I did. "Well, you don't really warm. You fell just the opposite." My mom said as she pulled away. I just moan lightly, feeling tired. "Maybe we should just go back to bed." She then said and I turned around, nearly falling.

My mom ended up helping me back to my room, making sure that I wouldn't fall again. She then helped me into bed, taking the plate of food before I layed down. My mom took the food and turned off the light on the out. I sighed then shifted my position to face the wall. I was still upset that I didn't know where Aido was, and I don't know why I was so upset about it. I just sighed and closed my eyes. In just a few minutes I was in a deep, dream filled sleep.

I woke up to the feeling that someone was nudging me. "Aido?" I murmured and slowly to opened my eyes, only to see my brown, multipo (half poodle, half multice) down sniffing my face. I jumped and yelled a bit. 'What? What is it?!" My dad asked, running into my already opened room. "Who the hell opened my door and let in Peanut?! Peanut, out!" I asked, in a bad moan since i still felt bad from Aido sucking my blood the night before and watched the 3 year old dog leave the room. My dad sighed then looked down the hall. "Nykki must have opened the door for your cat and never shut it. How do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Well I thinking I can walk...hop without losing balance, but I still feel week." I answered and he nodded, getting off my bed.

"Well, good. Do you need anything? Your mom and I are going to do some shopping and your sister is going uptown to hang with her friends." My dad asked. I sat up some more and shook my head. "No, I can manage myself." I answered and he nodded in understanding. "Before I go, I just want to know one thing. How did you get like this?" He asked and I stared up at him. My neck with the bite marks was showing so ether he just didn't notice them yet or, like with Aido, only I can see them. "I don't know." I answered. There was no way I was telling him the truth. He'd just think I was going crazy or something. Hell, until Aido bit me, I thought I was going crazy myself. "OK then. Get some more rest and we'll be back in a couple hours." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him and I yelled a bye.

Between 5 to 10 minutes later I heard my family leave and I got out of bed. I was going to look for Aido. I walked...hopped, to my door, having better balance then last night because of the sleep I got. I then went down the hallway with my walker. I then stopped at the utility-room door and looked in it. I could see him, but then I remembered that the first time I was with Aido I couldn't even see him. "Aido, are you in there?" I asked then waited a few seconds and when I didn't hear anything I moved into the living room. Again I couldn't see Aido, but that didn't really mean that he wasn't there. "Aido, are you here?" I asked again.

I then sighed sadly and parked my walker in the same place as I did as the last time then hopped over, landing on the same couch I saw Aido lay on that one time. "Hanabusa Aido, If you are anywhere in here, please show yourself or give me some kind of sign." I said then waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. I don't know why I was getting so upset, but I was. Maybe it was like the saying, "You don't know what you have until it's gone." There was also the fact that I had a crush on him.

I pulled my leg and stump, which is what my parents call it, up on the couch and curled up, taking one of the couch pillows and hugging it tightly as I started to cry. "Please, show yourself. Just as I was getting uesd to you, and after you bite me, you suddenly just abanden me? That's not fair. Please don't leave me." I said in a whisper as I continued to cry. I felt so hurt, and not because of the bit. Maybe a was just having a girls moment. I continued to cry until I cried myself into a dream of where I relived the moment I met Aido.


	10. Back to Normal

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

I had been about a week and Aido was still a no show. I was starting to convince myself that all of the Aido being real thing really was just a dream. Although the faint bite mark that were on my neck, which were now healed but still showed, aruged the point with me. They were proof that Aido was really real and had really bitten me. Unless I was just going completely crazy and was seeing things.

Well, now things were starting to go back to normal, or as normal as they were before. I continued to write my vampire Knight stories on Quizilla and I continued to talk to Beba and Jary on MSN. I had even started making a two-way together with Jary, well, like a role play I guess, but I called it a two-way story.

Things at school were also going a little better. It was second semester. I was now taking Science, power tools A.K.A, wood work, cooking and math. I was a little happier since the teachers gave me a key to the elevator that was finally finished. I couldn't use it the other times since it was still being made and it wasn't ready yet.

About the only bad thing I had in school was that I was failing science. I also still had an C-block spear, which I was really happy about. Although, I sometimes couldn't use it since the teachers wanted me to come work on over due work on that time, which kinda sucked. It wasn't too bad though, I only had to work or about 20 minutes before I got to go.

Anyways, as I was saying, things were getting back to normal but I still couldn't forget about Aido. He had bite me and then he had disappeared to who knows where. It upset me that he didn't even stay long enough to see if I was OK. Well, maybe he did. I was out cold after all, but he could have stayed to apologize for biting me without any warning.

"Hay Ashley. Do you have any home work today?" My dad asked me after I got off the bus andas he opened the door so I could get into the house. "No, I did it in my spear." I said to him, giving him my normal responce before I headed to my room to go on my computer. It was kind of a lie. I had some science to do but I really didn't care about that stuff. So instead I got onto my computer and went on Quizilla once again, while I logged into MSN. Beba and Jary were once again on so I talked to Beba for a while, making a story with her like I was with her sister.

As I did that, I started to work on some one shots that people asked me for. I had already made about 75 one shorts or maybe a little more, and I still had a few left to make. Although, ten of those one shots were randomly made by me, the rest were all requested. After a while of taking to Jary, Beba having left t odo something else, so I was told, it was 8:00. Jary told me that she had to go then and I understood. She and her sister lived in a three hour time zone then me, so it would be 11:00 were they lived.

Only about ten to fifth teen minutes later I got bored of writing, having posted two new one shots. I then logged off of Quizilla before I then went to lay on my bed with a sigh. I was REALLY bored and wanted someone to talk to. I didn't want to talk to my parents or sister though since we share nothing in common and I feel like I bore them sometimes. No, the one I wanted to talk to was Aido.

Thinking of Aido suddenly brought a few tears to my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks and then onto my pillow. I was still a little heart broken that Aido left without a single word, or even a note. Thinking about it more made me start to sob a little bit, my chest hurting even more. I then closed my eye, which were still leaking tears, and fell asleep crying and my heart still hurting.


	11. The Beat up and He Came Back

**Chapter 10, The Beat up and He Came Back**

* * *

In only a few more days after things to get back to normal and after that things seemed to get much worse. I couldn't seem to get my mind off Hanabusa Aido leaving and it still really hurt, more then anything else ever would. I was so upset I guess you could say it seemed to put me in a depressed state. I seemed to not have much of an appetite so I ate very little, I ignored my parents, and anyone else, when they asked if I was OK. I was also paying less and less attention in school, not giving a damn about my grades anymore. My parents weren't happy about me failing every class, so when my mother threatened to take the internet in my room away, I just told her I didn't care. THAT was what told them I wasn't OK; that I was depressed.

"Maybe we should put her on Antidepressants." I heard my dad say in the living room while I was in my room. "No, I don't think taking a drug is the way to go. Besides, the doctor will want to know what she's depressed about and Ashley wont tell us." I then heard my mom reply. "What's the big deal? Ashley has always been depressed." I then heard my sister said and I glared to myself. She cared for no one but herself and her friends. Actually, I don't think she even care for her friend since she bad talks them behinds their backs.

"Maybe we can just take her to a doctor." My dad then said, completely ignoring my sister but if I knew my mom, she would have glared at Nykki. "No, Jamse, you know how Ashley is with doctors. Anyways, if she wont tell us why do you think she'll tell some doctor." My mom argued with my dad. She was right; there was no way I would tell some stranger doctor why I was depressed. He'd think I was going crazy and if I told him a lie, he'd probably be able to tell. "While I'm out of ideas." My dad then said, sounding a little pissed.

I stopped listening at the time as I got off my bed, which I was laying on and got on my leg. It was something that I'd never do, but I wanted to go to the park. When I walked into the living room my parents stopped talking as I gave them a 'I heard you look.' They just seemed to ignore me as they stared at me in amazement. "Ashley, you have your leg on?" My mom asked in a teasing voice. "I'm going outside." I said as I reached for my can, which I was now good enough at walking to use. I then left before anyone could respond to me.

I then made my way down to the park, which was only down the room and across a field. When I got there I sat on the nearest swing, putting my can against the pole beside the swing I was on. I then started to lightly swing back and forth, pushing myself by pushing of the sand with my good leg. As I did that I frowned, looking down at the sand as I tried to control my crying.

"Hay, you. What do you think you're doing in our park?" A female's voice said and I looked up to see three girls that looked my age or even a year older. One girl was a red head, short hair, while the other two were blonds. Although the one blond on the right had longer hair then the other. Also, the red head was the tallest will the blonds look a little shorter then me and the same size. "What are you talking about? This is a public park. Anyone can use it." I said and continued to swing myself. "Yeah, where in the rules does it say that?" One of the other girls asked me.

I didn't feel like answering them and when they saw I was ignoring them, the short blond haired girl roughly pushed me off of the swing. Answer us you bit**." The blond that pushed my said. I just grunted in slight pain as I carefully took my fake leg of the swing, which was hanging on the swing, and then reached for my cane. Although the red head grabbed it before me and through it as far as she could. It ended at the other side of the park.

"What the hell?!" I snapped, mad as I took a hold of the swing set pole to help pole myself up. Although the red head then kicked me in my side and I let go of the poll, falling down as I held my side. "Hay, answer us when we talk to you." The red head demanded as her friends laughed. "Go to hell! I don't need to answer to anyone." I snapped, holding my side and glaring at the girls. "Tough girl, huh? Looks like we have to teach you a lesson." The red head then said and her friends grinned evil like. It was obvious that this red her was the leader.

Not more then a second later, all three girls were kicking me. It really hurt and I couldn't stop myself from crying in the pain. I then curled myself into a ball and covered my face with my arms. "Are you really that much of a wimp that you wont even fight back." I heard one of the girls demand, it sounding like one of the blonds. I couldn't think of anything to say and I had no idea why I didn't know why I didn't start calling out for help.

"Hay, what the hell?!" One of the girls yelled and the kicking suddenly stopped. I uncurled myself but stopped half way because of the pain and just uncovered my arms. Once my head was uncovered I saw one of the girls struggling against something that I couldn't see. The blond girl was then taking a few steps back, but it looked forced. "What the hell is going on?" I heard the other blond ask as the blond that was backing up fell backwards. "You bit**. What did you do to her?" The short haired blond asked as she gave my bruising up side another kick.

As soon as she did that, she also started to act weird. "What the hell is this!?" She asked and then started to struggle as if she were trying to escape something. The girl then screamed as the others, and even me, went wide eyed as the girl flew in the air a little like she was being thrown. The red head started to whimper a little, backing away slowly as if she was scared of something. "Let's get out of here and let that 'thing' deal with the girl." The red head then yelled, running off as the other two got up and ran after their friend.

"A thing? I'm not a thing. Well, maybe I am." A male's voice out of no where said and I felt my heart beat hard in my chest. I knew that voice all too well and after I blinked a few times, I finally saw him. Just this time he looked a little more manga then anime. Aido then turned to look at me, smiling lightly. "Hay, Ashley. Did you miss me?" He asked and all I could do was stare at him.


	12. Time Zones

**Chapter 11  
**

* * *

I just sat on the ground, staring at the blond vampire. I felt confused, sad, relieved and mad all at the same time. I was relieved since, Aido was now back and he even stopped those girls from hurting me more. I was confused since I didn't know how Aido made the girls stop; I had thought I was the only one that was able to see, hear and feel him. I was mad since Aido made that remark to me that just got me mad; how dare he say that when it's been almost two weeks. I didn't really know why I was sad, just I sometimes get sad if I get over mad. Also not to mention I was feeling sore from the beating I took from those other girls.

"Ashley?" Aido's voice cut through my thoughts and I saw that he was frowning at me. I blinked a couple of times, just to make sure if he truly was there. No matter how much I blinked Aido was still there. "Why are you blinking like that? Is there something in your eye?" Aido asked, still frowning as he leaned forward and down so he'd be eye level with me. With Aido being this close to me, I could no longer control my anger.

"DON'T GET NEAR ME!!!!!" I basically screamed, giving Aido a hard push. The push was hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall backwards on his back. "Wha... What was that for?" Aido asked, now on his back and looking surprised. "Don't you dare act all innocent. You have no right to act like this." I said and fought the tears that wanted to come out. Aido just frowned, looking confused as he stayed on the ground. "What are you talking about? What did I do that was so bad?" The anime/manga vampire then asked and I bit back a scoff laugh.

"Right. You bite me one night and when I wake up you are gone, just gone." I said, my voice harsh and I continued to hold in the tears. I also felt myself shake in anger and sadness as Aido frowned as he stood up. "I'm sorry for leaving like that but I had to." Aido said as he dusted himself off. I just stared at him, waiting for him to explain things to me. He seemed he understand my look since he then sighed. "After I drank your blood, it effected my body in a weird way. So I just returned home for a few minutes and it seemed to help. So I don't know what you're so mad about." Aido said, shrugging one shoulder with his arm bent and hand in the air.

'While, that explains why he left, but for a few_ minutes_?' I thought to myself as I shot the vampire a glare, or I tried to. I was more tempter to cry then glare so my lips trembled. "A few _minutes_?! Aido, it's been over a week." I said, my voice shaking with sadness and anger. "Huh? But I was only home for a few minutes. Although, when I did come back, you weren't in your room and _no one_ can recover from blood loss in only 11 minutes." Aido said, putting a hand through his hair, sighing.

I was then no longer mad at him leaving and being away for so long, but I was still upset that Aido had never said anything before he had left. "You could have said something first." I said as I looked down and fought even harder not to cry. "I'm sorry I truly didn't think there would be a time difference between our worlds. I minute for me is a day for you. If I knew that, I would have said something or left a note." Aido said and I second later I felt him touch me.

I looked up at him to see that he was kneeling down as his arms went around my body; one arm around my back and the other under my legs. I then winced a little as Aido lightly touched the bruises that those girls had given me. Another second later I was laying in Aido's arms as he stood up. "What are you doing, Aido. Put me down!" I demanded and started to squirm. There was no way that I wanted him to carry me. Beside, if someone came by, would it look like I was floating to them. "Stop squirming. You are much too hurt to walk yourself anywhere. Just tell me where your crushes are." Aido said, tightening his grip only enough to stop my struggling.

When I didn't answer him, only looking down at my legs, Aido sighed again. "You know, you don't have to be so stubborn. I'm only trying to help." He said but I didn't care, nor look up. "I never asked for your help. I can get home on my own." I said then heard Aido smirk. "Right. You obviously have no idea how hurt you really are or look. So why don't you just stop arguing and just cry already. I know you want to." Aido said and I finally looked at him to punch him in the chest, not too hard though. "Shut up, Aido. You don't want to tease me when I'm in a bad mood." I snapped at him and he only grinned, my punch having no effect on him.

After a few minutes, Aido finally found my cane that was on the other side of the park. He hooked the hand piece in his foot, kicking it up and I caught it as it came up. "I just have a question. What if someone sees this? Wont they get freaked if they see me floating in the air?" I asked and looked up to see Aido grin. "No, because they wont be able to see you." Aido said and I felt confused. "Huh? Why not?" I asked and he chuckled before he looked down at me. "Simple. It's a power I have while I'm here." Aido said but I still felt confused.

When Aido saw this he laughed. "What? What's so funny?" I asked, frowning and feeling annoyed at the laughing vampire. "While, do you know how even you can't see me at times?" Aido asked, a few tears coming from his eyes from laughing. "Yeah, so?" I asked, getting impatient. "While I can make the things, and people, I hold invisible as well." We said with a childish grin and I felt a little stupid. That seemed like the most obvious answer ever.

Aido only chuckled some more before we got back to my house. "There, we're back. Now put me down so I can go in. I said and started to squirm in his arms again. "Are you sure about that?" Aido asked me in a sly tone. I stopped moving to look at him to see him grinning. "What do you mean?" I asked in a slow tone, trying to figure out what he was up to. "While, if you just walk in, your parents and going to be all over you about you. OR, I can take you in the back way." Aido said, grinning; looking like he was enjoying this.

I knew he had a good point and he seemed to take my sigh as an answer since Aido then took me around to the back of the house. "Ashley, is that you?" I heard my dad call as I opened the door for Aido since he _still_ wouldn't put me down. "Yea dad. I'm going to my room." I called out to him as Aido carried me to my room. "Alright, Aido, put me down." I said as we got to my room, lucky my parents having not turned the corner to look at me. "OK." Aido said and then quickly released me so I would fall on my bed.

"Ow, did you have to do that?" I asked, wincing from the slight pain. "No, I didn't _have_ to." Aido said with a grin and I sat up, wincing a little. I just tsked as I then took off my shoe. I then started to take off my leg, which wasn't a problem since I was wearing shorts. As I did then Aido was staring at me all the while. I just rolled my eyes and laid on my back once the liner was off.

"Hay, where are you going?" I asked as Aido started to leave my room. "I going to go get some losion to sooth your wounds." The anime, more manga now, vampire said and then walked out of my room. I just sighed as I waited for him to return. I felt really content and strangly sleepy then. I didn't quite know the reason to why I was tired, but only after two minuites of waiting for Aido, I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.


	13. First Names

I heard myself let out a soft, sleeping moan as I felt something cool and goo like on my skin, stinging my open wounds a little. My eyes twitched closed a little tighter before I opened my eyes slowly. At first things were blurry but I soon made out Aido sitting beside me, rubbing Lanacane on my skin.

"You know, that stuff is really meant for itching and burning?" I asked, wincing when a glob hit an open cut. The anima vampire turned his head to look at me.

"Yes, I know that. I _can _read. I'm rubbing it on your bruises, some is just getting in your open cuts." Aido answered, releasing the arm I didn't realize he had been holding. I placed my arms behind me to help myself sit up.

"Ow, it sting." I winced, wanting to rub my arms but it would only cause the cream to smear even more into my wounds. Only a few seconds later, my face was hit with a wet cloth.

"There, wipe the cream out with that then." Aido replied and once I removed the cloth from my face, I saw him smirking.

"Did you have to throw it in my _face?_" I asked, staring at him with a small irritated glare. The boy gave me a cocky smile.

"No." That was his only reply and the way he said it annoyed me.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked, not wanting to dropped the subject since I'd I admit I was stubborn.

"Because I wanted to and you can call it a little pay back for freaking out on me a little while ago." The vampire said as he sat on the computer chair. I blushed in embarrassment and began gently wip up the cream that got in my cuts.

"You can't blame me for over reacting. Nether of us knew our time zones would be that big of a difference, Aido." I said, leaving out the part I wanted to; to why I really acted like that. It was much too embarrassing.

I looked up at Aido to see him frowning though he didn't look all that sad. He stood up from the chair and walked over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ashley, why don't you ever call me by my first name? I thought Canadians and American's did that unless they add a Mr. or Ms. In front of their last name." The vampire asked, reaching out a hand to lift up my chin with two of his fingers. I was no looking in his eyes, which looked so serious that it was weird.

"Yes, we do do that but isn't required to address Japanese people by their last names?" I asked back, trying my hardest to fight off the blush that wanted to coat my cheeks. I would not give him that satisfaction.

"Yes, but we are not in Japan right now. Plus, close friends and family can call each other by their first names. We aren't family but we are friend, are we not?" We asked, this time his frown replaced by a seductive grin.

This time I couldn't control my blush and I saw it made Aido smirk even more. He slid the rest of his hand under my chin as he leaned in his face close to mine. I actually shivered as he began to slowly rub his face against my cheek.

"Call me by my first name for once. Please?" He asked and I could have sworn I could hear him purring.

"F… fine, just got off of me." I stuttered, felling myself get redder in the face.

"Not until you call me Hanabusa." He said strictly yet gently at the same time. I blushed even more, if possible, from embarrassment and from feeling awkward.

"Hanabusa, get off me." I managed to say without stuttering. I could feel the boy smile against my skin as he pulled away.

"See, now was that so hard?" he asked, his seductive grin replaced by a childish smile. I glared at him, fully hating the fact that he had seduced me all so I'd call him by his first name.

As the boy could read my annoyance, and he probably could by the look on my face, he smile and got off my bed.

"While I'm going to go spy on the rest of your family for a little while. Bye." He said, giving me a wave before he headed out the door, leaving it slightly open. I growled and leaned back in bed.

"And I wanted him back why?" I asked myself in an irritated whispered, quickly calming down as I laid on my said and decided to get a little more sleep.


	14. Can I go to your world?

**Chapter 13  
**

* * *

It had been a week after the day the girls beat me up and I had found out they were actually girls that went to my own school. They had glared at me while at school, spreading rumors that I was a witch that used some kind of power on them that day.

On the plus side, I had enough balance to walk without a cane, and Aido helped me now and then when my balance became uneven. The other good thing was that I was able to hide the cuts and bruises on my body; yet they still thought I was depressed.

"Man, these girls are a pain; really unlike the Cross Academy girls." Aido grumbled and made a disapproving look. I turned my head to see him standing beside me.

Where were at my school right now, sitting at a table in the canteen. I was on my spear and didn't want to be in the library for today; I wasn't in a writing mood.

"This is not only a different country, Aido, but a new world for you as well." I reminded him and he turned his head to pout at me.

"I thought I told you to call me Hanabusa? Do I have to remind you again?" he teased me with a like smirk. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, _never _do that again." I glared at him, which got a few kids to stare at me. They saw and heard me talking to no one; making me look like an idiot.

The vampire chuckled as his blue eyes narrowed, or just half closed to give himself an innocent look. He grabbed my left wrist, which was closest to him, and lifted it up to his face. To others I bet it looked like it was floating.

"Why not? It was actually fun." He snickered as he kissed my fingers while keeping his eyes on me. My face turned red and I noticed people giving me strange stares so I yanked my hand away with an embarrassed blush.

"You have a twisted view of fun." I mumbled , stuffing both of my hands into my pant's pockets. I heard the boy snicker again and I glanced at him to see him looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah, you're not the only one to say that to me. Ruka's said it a few times." Smiled calmly as if he remembered what he had told me. I sighed and looked down as I thought about something myself.

I was thinking over how Hanabusa Aido had become real but how only I could hear and see him. I wondered if I could enter his own world and if I could if I'd be invisible like he was in my world. Yet when I remember the time zone differences, I know my family would be in a panic.

"What are you thinking about?" Aido's voice broke through my through my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him.

"I was just wonder that since you can come to my world, can I go to yours?" I asked seriously and bluntly. A frown suddenly hit the vampires face and he looked away from me.

"..........." he didn't answer me, he just stayed quiet. I frowned at him and by this time we were the only ones in the room.

"Hanabusa, what's wrong?" I asked and felt weird about calling him by his first name. I was so very used to his last name, Aido, that it seemed like his name, not his families.

"........... You can come to my world but there are consequences. You wouldn't want them." He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him, bending my body down so I could try look him in the face. He looked up at me and I straightened out my body since that hurt a little. The vampire sighed deeply before touching one of my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

With him staring straight into my eye with his blue eyes my face turned red. Yet, the boy didn't even smirk to tease me about it. His whole face stayed serious.

"When you go to my world, everyone here will forget about you. In fact, you wont even have any record of being born here. When you enter my world not only will you forget anything but even I will forget all about you. There is even a chance that you will turn out younger. There may be a few other random changes; if you wear your leg going into my world, it may become a real leg for example.

You will never be able to return back to this world. I don't really understand why but that's how it works." The vampire explained to me, looking very serious. I looked at him, feeling confused.

"But why all those things? That didn't seem to happen to you when you came to my world." I reminded and frowned though I wasn't sad. Aido sighed and took his hand off of me.

"My world was created by a woman in this world so I, along with others, can come into your world without much trouble. We might become more and more real the longer we stay and more we come. Yet, when you come to my world you will become another character. If there was some chance of you coming back, no one will still remember you." He said like he was regretting something. I frowned and looked away from his face.

"So, if I want to go back with you, I've forget my family and they will forget about?" I whispered, thinking that that wouldn't be so bad since I wouldn't even remember them. The boy shook his head.

"No, you'd forget almost everything you know from your world. You'd be lucky to remember how to speak English. In my world I come from Japan so you'd probably speak Japanese when you get there." the anime/vampire boy sighed as he sat up from his seat. I frowned before sitting up after him.

I didn't know what to say about what Aido told me but I still thought about it. I thought it would be nice; expectantly if I could have my left leg back again. Yes I'd leave my whole family behind but they would have no memory of me, as well as no one in this world would. Yet, I would also forget all about Vampire Knight which means I'd forget about Aido. That also meant Aido would forget all about me as well, or so he says.

"Um, well...." I started but the vampire put a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Let it be for now. It is a Friday so finish your school and then decide what you want when we get to your home." He ordered and finally grinned teasingly at me before walking off. I grumbled under my breath before walking after him since my next class would start in two minutes.

* * *

Ok, after one more chapter this story is over but a sequel/new story will be made where Ashley will be in his world


	15. Time to Go

**Chapter 14  
**

* * *

I had decided that I would go back to Aido's world after all, yet I would wait until my birthday so I can spend time with my family one more time. I know I would forget everything about them and they the same to me, or so Aido told me, yet I wasn't gone yet so I felt guilty not to. I had already went to my birth town to visit my father's side of the family for three days so now it was my mother's side time who came to my birthday.

"Happy birthday, Ashley." My grandma from my mom's side hugged me from behind as she placed her gift in front of me.

"Thanks, nana **(Scottish for grandma)**." I smiled at her, kissing her cheek in gratitude. It wasn't something I'd normally do but it'd the last time I'd ever get the chance.

"Nana?" I heard Aido ask confusingly and I narrowed my eyes to see him standing against the wall. I mouthed the word Scottish to him as I ignored the few snickers and fake cries of surprised that I kissed thank someone.

I turned my attention away from Aido and the others as I then opened my gift. It was a stuffed bear holding a twenty dollar bill. I touched the fur to feel it was really soft and I smiled lightly, removing the money from the bear's paw.

"Thank you, it's really cute." I smiled and hugged the bear to my chest for a moment. When I stopped hugging it, I placed him gently on the floor beside me.

"OK, here's my gift and where's my kiss?" My childish aunt asked as she held a small gift bag in the hand, leaning down. I chuckled and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

My aunt chuckled, seeming pleased as she placed the bag in front of me. I smiled, thinking I knew what it was, as I dipped my hand in. Yes, it sure felt like a book but what kind of book? My aunt always gave me creepy books, mostly about werewolves or vampires. I pulled out my hand to see it was the newest volume of vampire night.

"Thank you, Aunt Jolene." I thanked and opened the first page. Of course, tapped to the inside over was a gift card to a book store. I carefully untapped it and put it on top of the twenty dollar bill which was on the hundred my parents gave me.

"Vampire Knight six, huh? What is this one about?" Aido asked and came close to me. He was about to lift the book but I slapped his hand. I didn't want my family to see a floating or disappearing book.

"Later." I whispered and my gifts where cleared away to make room for the cake. The vampire pouting as he rubbed his hand with the other yet he smiled at the sight of the cake.

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to me and I blew out my seventeen candles. I smiled which got my parents to stare.

"You seem happier than normal, Ashley." My father said and I shrugged.

"What, I can't be happy for my birthday?" I asked him and I noticed my sister smirk. My father only shrugged a reply

"More like happy for the money and free stuff." She snickered cruelly and I glared at her. She'd be someone I wouldn't miss at all.

"Nykki, stop being mean to your sister. She is actually enjoying herself so let her have her fun." My mother ordered and it was my turn to smirk as she rolled her eyes in an whatever attitude.

**~Time skip since I'm getting really bored~**

I frowned as I sat in my bed. I was packing a small bag filled with a few things to take with me. I was taking all my birthday money, my old baby blanket, my childhood beanbag cat, the stuffed bear I got today, my twenty five dollars in pennies –it's a hobby I started as a five year old- my Vampire Knight books. I was hoping they'd stay when I got there so reading them may bright back a few memories.

"Are you about ready to leave?" Aido asked as he opened my door and walked in. at the same time, my cat ran in and onto my bed, staring up at me.

I petted my cat's head and suddenly felt really sad. I wanted to take her with me, I wanted my cat to be with me. I, who was a cat lover, couldn't abandon my poor kitty when she needs me. My mom picked her put for me so if I suddenly don't exist; she could be a street cat road kill. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"If you love her that much, you can bring your cat with you, but that's all, besides that bag of stuff." The vampire pointed to the cat and I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hanabusa. I really love this cat." I whispered as I kissed the top of its head. It was purring and trying to climb up my shoulder but I had a strong grip on it.

"No... I'll have to drink your blood to get you there." Aido warned when he stepped up to me, only leaving about an inch of space. I frowned and held my cat tighter, scratching behind her ear to try and calm her down.

"Why do you have to drink my blood?" I asked and the boy scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know; I don't make the rules. Yet I think I have to drink your blood to give you a little of my DNA. That way you'll transport with me." He explained and I had to admit it made sense. His saliva would get into my blood DNA.

"And the things I'm holding will come with me?" I asked and he nodded his head to agree with me.

"Yes, now relax your body. I'll make this as painless as I can." Aido whispered, taking hold of my shoulders and bringing his face close to my neck. I gulped nervously and closed my eyes tight to prepare for the pain.

I could feel Aido's hot breath on the bare piece of my neck, which was followed quickly but his wet tongue. I grunted lightly but relaxed myself a second later. I was not giving up now; I was going to see this through; even if it will be painful at first.

Aido's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, which allowed my to grip my cat a little harder. I grunted again and tired not to tighten my grip on my cat to hurt her as I felt a sharp pain enter my neck; followed by a sucking. This time wasn't as painful as last yet I already started to feel light headed as everything began to become fuzzy.

Aido was now transporting with me to his world and I half smiled, closing my eyes as I let my self drift off. I knew that the next time I opened my eyes I'd be in a whole new world, the world of Vampire Knight.

* * *

I need a title for the sequel. I may think of one but please help. The faster the title, the faster the Sequel will be posted


End file.
